


Poor Mans Vacation

by bts_jin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pillow Fights, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts_jin/pseuds/bts_jin
Summary: Steve notices Bucky working harder than usual, so he saves up to surprise him with a one night vacation at a local hotel. Fluff ensues.





	Poor Mans Vacation

Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were by no means rich men. They lived in a shabby apartment in Brooklyn, where the power was often out and the heat was often shut off. They lived from day to day, getting once off jobs every now and then for some extra money, and spending the nights cuddled into one bed to conserve body heat (not that either one of them was complaining).

But lately Steve had noticed his handsome boyfriend was home less often, and out doing spare jobs more often. He knew his partner needed a break, and came up with a surprise plan to help him relax.

After a few months of his own (secret) side jobs, Steve had saved up enough money for him and Bucky to stay at a somewhat nice hotel for one night, and maybe even go out to dinner. It had taken a lot of time, and a lot of extra jobs, but Steve was excited to be able to surprise his boyfriend with their one night retreat.  
\-----  
The door was heavily pushed open, and a grumpy looking Bucky Barnes came falling through the door, managing to catch himself before he hit the ground. In his arms was a large backpack, filled with his different work clothes from throughout the day.

Steve Rogers was sitting on their couch in the main room, barely taking up one cushion, cuddled in a blanket and sketching in his notebook.

“Hey baby, how was work today?” Steve asked, as a worn out Bucky collapsed next to him on the couch, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder, watching his pencil scrape across the paper.

“Long. Very long,” Bucky replies, a yawn escaping his mouth. “How was yours?”

“It was okay,” Steve responds. “When I’m done with this I have something to show you though.”

“Something,,, naughty?’ Bucky asks, a smirk on his face, his eyes grazing over Steve’s body.

“No you twit, keep it in your pants,” Steve responds, his cheeks blushing a bright red at Buck’s crudeness.

“That’s disappointing.”

“Shut up, it won’t be when I show you.”

Steve finishes up his sketch, and when he’s done he carefully places the pencil in the book and closes it, making sure not to smear anything.

“Wait right here,” he says, before scurrying into the bedroom and grabbing the shoebox he had been hiding in the back of the closet for months now.

“What’s this?” Bucky asks, tentatively taking the shoebox, and looking at it like something might pop out at him.

“Just open it,” Steve says.

Bucky opens the box, and as soon as he sees what’s inside, his jaw drops and his eyes get wide. “Stevie, what is this…” he says, ruffling through the crumbled bills in shock. “There’s gotta be like, two hundred bucks in here, babe. Where did you get this?”

Steve turns a shade of pink at his boyfriends wonder, and responds, “Well, i got a lot of odd jobs here and there, and some of them were well paying. I’ve been saving up so we could spend a night at that hotel a few blocks down, and maybe get a nice dinner.”

“Baby, you didn’t have to do all this.” Bucky is now staring at his boyfriend, the love clear in his eyes.

“Well, I noticed you working a lot these days, and you deserve a break, so I figured I would save up and help make sure you got one.”

“But Stevie, this money could go towards bills, or a new apartment like we’re always talking about.”

“Buck, we barely pay the bills anyways, and it’s gonna take a lot more than a buck fifty to get a new place. Just let me do this for you, I worked my ass off for this.” Steve crawls into Bucky’s lap, with a pout on his face.

Bucky tries to resist, but he knows from the beginning he won’t be able to deny Steve, especially when he has that adorable pout on.

“Fine, fine. When are we going?” He tries to act unhappy about giving in, but a smile takes over his face and he can’t hide his excitement.

“I was thinking tomorrow night,” Steve says, his excitment bubbling visibly throughout is entire body.

“Okay babe. We can pack after work tomorrow. I’ll make sure I’m sure home from work earlier than usual. No odd jobs.”

Steve smiles and climbs back off Bucky’s lap so he can start making them dinner- undercooked pasta.as always, and he hears Buck complain.

“What?”

“I was hoping we could celebrate first,” Bucky responds with a pout.

“Don’t worry we’ll be doing plenty of celebrating tomorrow,” Steve replies with a wink, and when he walks away Bucky swears there’s an extra swing to his hips than normal.

\--------

The next day, the boys are antsy all day at work, and the second the dismissal bell rings, they both practically sprint home, anxious to quickly pack and escape reality for the night. Steve gets home first and pulls out their suitcase and starts packing some overnight clothes. He’s in the middle of ruffling through their closet when a pair of arms wraps around him, making him jump.

“Did I scare you, Stevie?” Bucky asks, and Steve can feel him grinning in the crook of his neck.

“Yeah, I didn’t hear you come in,” Steve replies, an equally large grin on his face. “Are you excited?”

“Extremely. A night with heat, power AND my beautiful boyfriend? What could be any better?”

“Hmm. Maybe a night with heat, power, your beautiful boyfriend, AND helping said boyfriend pack,” Steve responds cheekily, unravelling himself from Bucky’s arms and placing a shirt in his hands.

‘You’re no fun,” Bucky whines, but he still fold the shirt and places it in the bag. “Are we almost done?”

“God you’re like a five year old. We just have to pack toothbrushes and toothpaste and then, yes, we’re done.”

“Okay!” Before Steve can blink, Bucky is running off to the bathroom, and is just as quickly returning with an armful of toiletries. His face was full of excitment, and he was clearly ready to get the hell out of their apartment.

“Alright, alright, let’s go before you explode,” Steve says, handing the bag to Bucky to carry.

The walk to the hotel isn’t too long, and the spend the walk talking about work, and making a point to put some distance between themselves so no one can suspect that they’re together.

Once they get to the hotel, Steve goes straight for the bathrooms, while Bucky goes up to the front desk to get a room. They had spoken the night before about how no one would say anything if they checked in together, but they had figured it was better to be safe than sorry if someone caught on.

Once Bucky gets the key, he meets Steve, and they head for their room, which ended up being on the first floor anyways.

“I guess you gotta have more money than this to get off the first floor,” Steve says as they try to find their room.

“Well, anything is better than our cold, powerless apartment, right?” Bucky replies.

They quickly find their room, and the second they walk into the small room, they collapse on the bed.

“This is so much better than home, isn’t it?” Bucky says towards the ceiling.

“Well, I can’t feel the frame of the bed through the matress, so I sure would say so.”

They both roll over to face each other at the same time, with matching smiles on their face.

“I love you, Buck.”

“I love you too, Stevie.”

BAM! A pillow comes out of nowhere and smacks Steve right in the face, ruining the sweet moment they were having.

“You JERK,” Steve shouts, grabbing his own pillow and hitting Bucky right over the head with it. He rolls off the bed just in time to dodge an incoming blow, and imediatley springs onto his feet to protect himself.

“Listen here, punk,” Bucky yells back, launching the pillow in his hands in Steve’s direction. Steve tries to dodge it, but he’s too slow, and pillow hits hits the side of his face.

Bucky picks up another pillow, but stands still with it, and on the other side of the bed Steve does the same. They’re both grinning and out of breath (Steve more than Bucky), and they’re waiting for the other person to make the first move.

Bucky fakes left, and as soon as he does, Steve throws his pillow as hard as he can, but Bucky dodges it, and it hits the wall. Bucky then dives onto the bed and rolls towards a now pillowless steve, and once he’s on his feet again, he pins him against the wall.

“I think I won,” Bucky says, his face inches from Steve’s, their pants mixing together in the space between them. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s back, and shifts around, but Bucky tightens his grip so he can’t move anymore.

“I guess you did,” Steve says in a defeated voice. But he grins and leans in, and Bucky does the same, excited for their lips to finally meet. But before they can, a soft blow hits Bucky over the head, and he recoils backwards, falling onto the bed.

“PUNK!” Bucky shouts, before he springs back up onto his feet and picks up a laughing Steve, swinging him over his shoulder.

“Bucky, no! Put me down!” Steve wiggles around, but his efforts are futile against Bucky’s superior strength.

“Did you really think you could beat me Stevie?” Bucky asks, spinning around as Steve giggles into his lower back.

“Put me dooooown,” Steve wails, but Bucky knows he isn’t really upset, because he can still feel him laughing against his body. Bucky swings him back and forth a couple of times, causing Steve to laugh even more, before finally dropping him onto the bed, and falling on top of them.

They lay there for a few minutes trying to catch their breath, laying cuddled up together on the fluffy bed.

“I can’t believe we actually just had a pillow fight,” Steve says between pants.

“Me neither. Do you need your inhaler?” Bucky asks, ready to get up to get it if he needs to.

“No, no. I’m okay. Just need to lay here for a minute.”

“Okay. Just let me know.” Bucky lets his body relax against the bed again, enjoying the comfort he usually doesnt get. He wraps his arms around Steve’s body and holds him close, enjoying the closeness of his partner.

After a little while of laying together in silence, Steve finally sits up and stretches. “We should probably head to dinner soon.”

“Dinner?” Bucky opens one of his eyes and eyes Steve questioningly.

“Yeah, there’s a possibility that I made reservations at the restaurant next door,” Steve says sheepishly, scratching the back of the neck.

“Babe, how much is that gonna cost?” Bucky asks, now sitting up.

“Well I did the math, and I figured if we both got the cheapest thing on the menu, and skipped out on dessert, it wouldn’t be too much.”

“Yeah, but that’s a fancy place, Stevie,” Bucky says, gesturing at himself and his most definitley less than fancy clothes.

“Yes, well, if you had helped me pack you would have noticed that I packed our fancy clothes too,” Steve replied, reaching for the suitcase so he could get the clothes out.

“Look at my boyfriend, planning ahead,” Bucky says, just before his nice pants are thrown at his face. “You really want to go down this road again?” He asked playfully, getting ready to pounce on Steve.

“No, no, no” Steve laughs, “I repent, please.”

 

“Okay, okay. Let’s get ready.”

After they get changed into their nice clothes, they take the short walk to the restaurant connected to the hotel. Once they’re inside, they get a candlelit table tucked away in the corner, almost -but not quite- hidden away from everyone else.

“Can I start you boys off with anything to drink?” The waitress asks as soon as they’re settled in.

“Water,” they both reply at the same time, and they share a small smirk with each other.

“Do you think it looks like we’re on a business dinner?” Steve asks, looking around the restaurant nervously.

“Stevie, it’s fine. No one is going to suspect anything,” Bucky reassures him. Beneath the table and behind the long tablecloth, he rubs his ankle comfortingly against Steve’s before resting it there. This was their go to version of holding hands in public.

“Okay. So, what are we getting?” Steve asks, opening the menu and scanning the prices, trying to figure out the cheapest one.

“So far, it looks like chicken,” Bucky responds, looking at the menu resting in his own hands.

“Well, I can assure you it will be a lot better than the chicken I made for christmas,” Steve says, chuckling at the memory of their horrible christmas dinner.

“Hey, it wasn’t that bad, And besides, it’s the thought that counts,” Bucky replies, a smile on his face at the image of Steve fumbling around the kitchen on Christmas eve, trying to figure out how to cook the chicken.

They continue to share some favourite memories throught the dinner, only pausing when the waitress came by to take their orders.  
“Wait, wait, wait. Do you remember our first week in the apartment? We barely had any food, and the shower didn’t even have a curtain,” Bucky says in between bites of the (delicious) chicken.

“Yeah, and the bed didn’t have sheets, and the oven barely worked,” Steve adds, smiling.

“And the windows were broken,” Bucky chimes in.

“And the sink in the bathroom didn’t work.”

“Wow,” says Bucky. “That place was a disaster.”

“Buck, it’s been four years and only half of those problems have been fixed, most of them by shadymen. The place still is a disaster.”

Bucky lets out a big belly laugh, and Steve’s entire body warms with happiness. “You’re not wrong, punk. You’re not wrong.”

“Well either way, I love our place, whether it’s a disaster or not,” Steve says, his eyes filled with warmth.

“Well, I can cheers to that,” Bucky responds, and he holds up his glass of water for a giggling Steve to clink his own glass against. They quickly finish up their meal and pay the (thankfully not too expensive) bill, and then they head back to their room.

Once they’re inside, they strip out of their stiff nice clothes, and then they hop in the shower together, where they enjoy hot water and nice water pressure for once. After their shower they put on their pajamas (which for both boys was just a fresh pair of baggy boxers) and crawled into bed together, facing each other, only inches apart.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Bucky says quietly. His hand reaches around and finds Steve’s under the covers, and grasping it tightly as if he’ll never let go.

“Me too. Heat, power, AND my beautiful boyfriend? What more could I ask for?” Steve quietly responds, squeezing Bucky’s hand back.

“Do you think we could?”

“I think we would get kicked out by tomorrow night, Buck.”

“No, not that. Stay together. Forever. Just you and me against the world.”

A smile plays on Steve’s lips, and his cheeks flush a happy pink.  
“That’s the plan, Buck.”

~~Three months later, Bucky falls off the train.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! pls leave some kudos and comment your thoughts!!


End file.
